


It's All For the Cookies

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Adam and cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All For the Cookies

“There’s no more cookies.” Adam’s expression matched the mixture of confusion and betrayal in his voice. It was adorable and Kurt couldn’t resist teasing him a little.

“How could that happen? I thought those tins refilled themselves by magic.” Kurt reached out and tugged the empty tin from Adam’s hand, making a show of examining it.

“The magic of procrastination, more likely.” Adam dropped onto the sofa and leaned against Kurt. “You know it’s true my dear overachiever.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Kurt chided gently. He set the empty tin down and petted Adam’s hair. “Without you and the Apples I’d still be wandering around NYADA terrified of Cassie July and Alexander Britton-Sinclair.”

“Ah, dear Professor B-S. A personal favorite. Especially since he compared my voice to the dulcet tones of a nicotine-addicted frog.”

“At least you weren’t ‘caterwauling like a cat with its tail caught in a door’.” Kurt shifted just enough to press a kiss to Adam’s forehead. “And to think we pay for this.”

“Masochists to the last,” Adam confirmed, lifting his head off Kurt’s shoulder so he could settle it on Kurt’s lap. “Remind me again why we’re doing this?”

“The cookies. It’s all for the cookies.” Kurt traced Adam’s lips before tapping his nose and sighing. “I suppose there’s a few other reasons. Singing. Dancing. Name on the marquee. Minor things.”

“Trifles,” Adam chimed in before closing his eyes and sighing. “Not truffles, sadly.”

“No?” Kurt asked, putting on his 'sad kitten’ face. “Not even in the tea tin on the top shelf?”

“Alas, no. We forgot to restock after last weekend.” Adam’s lips twitched, curving into a smile at the memory. He’d had no idea cheesecake truffles were so versatile.

“We did make a new year resolution to cut back on sweets,” Kurt pointed out, wagging his finger. “New year, new start.”

“What’s the date again?” Adam asked, all wide-eyed earnestness.

“January 2nd.”

“Excellent. We can mark that off the list.” He sat up, turned and pulled Kurt up after him. “Lydia sent me her Venetian marzipan cookie recipe.”

“The rainbow ones covered in chocolate?” Kurt’s eyes widened at the memory. He’d enjoyed them so much Lydia had insisted on sending the leftovers home with him after the holiday dinner.

“Of course. Lydia says 'hi’ by the way. She wants to do another gathering on Valentine’s Day if you’re interested.”

“Definitely.” Lydia had been Kurt’s unexpected holiday gift this year. Realizing he’d be alone on December 25th with his father and Carole stuck in D.C., Kurt had reluctantly taken Isabelle’s advice (demand) and signed up for the Humans of New York for the Holidays. He’d never expected to become friends with the hostess or to find Adam Crawford sitting in her living room.

He’d broken off contact with Adam after becoming engaged to Blaine and once that had ended Kurt felt that too much time had passed, and too much damage had been done to try finding him again. Thankfully, chance and Lydia had other ideas.

“I was thinking,” Adam rested a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, stopping his casual riffling of Adam’s cupboards. “What if we offered to host this time.” He glanced around the small apartment. “I don’t have quite as much room as Lydia, but we could move the sofa back and put the armchair in the bedroom.”

“Or we could have it at the loft. Without Rachel and Blaine’s stuff, I have a ridiculous amount of room.” It had been lonely for a while, living there by himself, and he’d had to take on extra hours at the diner to make the rent but thanks to the raise he’d gotten at Vogue, and some new-found friends it was better now.

“Scenic Bushwick. That should be a new experience for some.” Adam placed his hand on his heart and widened his eyes in imagined wonder.

“Travel is broadening,” Kurt agreed, setting the container of sugar on the counter with the rest of the cookie ingredients.

“Not unlike cookies,” Adam teased, skimming his hands down Kurt’s sides to his hips. They weren’t lovers again, yet, but they were comfortable with each other’s bodies and they were both sensualists.

“Not unlike cookies,” Kurt agreed, leaning back against Adam’s chest and savoring the feel of being embraced by the man he’d thought he’d lost.

Flour, sugar, vanilla, butter and milk sat on the counter-top offering unlimited potential for something sweet, but Kurt and Adam ignored them for the moment, far more interested in their own potential and the sweet promise of a future together.

::end::


End file.
